This invention relates to hair styling implements and, more particularly, to a hand-operated hair styling tool for applying beads to braided or unbraided gatherings of hair.
It is presently a popular hair styling technique to braid hair in small gatherings, and then to apply a plurality of colorful beads in longitudinally adjacent relationship on each braid. Heretofore, the beads were applied manually, one at a time, by inserting the end of the braid through the center of the bead and pushing the bead to a desired location on the braid. This is a time-consuming task, especially so if there are many braids and it is desired to apply a maximum amount of beads to each braid.